It's A Wonderful Life When Fifi La Fume's Around!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Series, and a nod to that "It's A Wonderful Life" parody, "It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special". Thus, it's a parody of "It's A Wonderful Life", as well. After her initially glorious day is ruined by a chance happenstance, Fifi La Fume finally snaps after so many years of unhappiness, hardship and the like and wishes she never lived. But was that really a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! It's time for another TTA fanfic by yours truly, and this time, I'm doing a nod and a spoof both at once, as what I'm doing here is a nod to "It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special", which was a spoof of the classic Frank Capra film "It's A Wonderful Life". Though that episode was indeed quite good and a very well shown demonstration of how very important Buster Bunny is, I had one VERY small problem with it, for all its good points(and there were a great many). It was the fact that Fifi La Fume didn't get nearly enough time, nor was Buster's absence from the world shown to effect her life as much as it should have been. With that being said, and with it being well known by now that Fifi is an extremely popular and beloved character on TTA and one of the closest friends to the good toons of Acme Acres, I saw no reason not to make a nod to that Christmas special by making a story in which she wants to end it all after her umpteenth misfortune, but is then shown how vital she is in spite of how there are many who treat her as if she were insignificant. It's meant as a treat for Fifi La Fume fans, as well as the character herself. Especially given as how Fifi didn't get nearly as much screen time on TTA as she deserved, nor a well-deserved spin-off series of her own. This was to the dismay of her fans, and, were she to know it, it'd be to the chagrin of our favorite skunkette, as well. In short, this is to compensate for that. I hope y'all like it.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place three months after the series finale of TTA. Whether or not you count the comics as being canonical is up to you, but either way, this is a post-series fic.

I know it's June and not December, but since I've already made two very good parodies of "It's A Wonderful Life" and since this is a nod to a parody of that movie, I just couldn't wait, and especially given Fifi's popularity and my love for her along with that of many other TTA fans.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. I don't own the movie "It's A Wonderful Life", either, nor any of the spoofs and/or parodies thereof. So it's obvious I don't own the episode I'm making a nod to here any more than I own any other TTA episodes, which I, as already said, most definitely do not.

It's A Wonderful Life…When Fifi La Fume's Around!

Chapter 1-The Darkness Of Despair

She'd hit rock bottom. She couldn't deny it. Fifi La Fume had unfairly and undeservingly gotten the short end of the stick before, and luck had been stacked against her plenty of times in the past, but this took the cake as being easily, by far and unquestionably the worst misfortune of them all. Despite how wonderfully her score had been on every test(and how beautiful her grades were in every subject), and even with the way that she'd done beautifully on every sports team she was a member of, along with performing her songs in music class or on the auditorium stage of Acme Loo to perfection, all of those delightful milestones hit went down the tubes in one fell swoop at the end of the day. You see, just as the clock struck three and everyone was going back home as usual, Fifi let out a happy sigh of satisfaction and relaxed, content confidence. And why wouldn't she? Look how favorably her day had gone. She'd even, in between it all, received an all around loving and warm kiss from Hamton. Not to mention a hug from him to go with it, both of which she returned gladly.

But because Fifi was focusing so much on how happy she was and all she was so happy about when releasing this sigh of hers, she also released something else without intending to or knowing she was doing it. Namely, her odor came out of her tail, and it filled the entire room in which the students about to leave Acme Loo and go home were in. Unsurprisingly, it was not at all long before the scent was picked up by everyone around here, and where most of her fellow students passed out from how strong it had become due to her happiness and excitement, those who didn't consisted only of Montana Max, Sweetie Bird and Little Beeper, all of whom, true to jerky forms, were too enraged and appalled by the stench to pass out, and the way Monty didn't like Fifi any more than he liked any of the other students at Acme Loo(which was not at all), along with how Little Beeper still remembered how Fifi had pursued him and unknowingly polluted his nose with her abysmal aroma when she mistook him for a skunk(him being painted and feathered to look that way courtesy of Calamity Coyote, who both wanted to make Little Beeper pay for all he'd done to him that day and end Fifi's heartbreak, pain and empty feeling of love after taking pity on how sad and hurting she was due to thinking she'd lost her love and was alone again) in full, both saw to it the following things would happen, while Sweetie just stayed silent until she saw the perfect time to put in her two cents. As for Beeper and Monty?

Besides how their disgust at the smell and ire towards Fifi rose with how they were too pissed off and enraged towards her to pass out from even as strong a stench of this(though their less than likeable personalities contributed greatly to how they weren't able to lose awareness from the odor), both took a turn in shredding the now shaky and deteriorating confidence of an extremely startled, shocked and aghast Fifi, who had not counted on such a thing as this at all. It went from bad to worse for her when, after she stammered: "Oh…oh…mon dieu…I am…how you say…so sorry…I did not mean to do zis…I didn't know I would…" "Save it, bitch, and just shut the fuck up!" Monty exploded at her harshly. Then he started yelling more: "This is all you ever do! Stink up everything all over the place everywhere you go, pollute the air, drive everyone away and, in this case, cause nearly everybody to pass out! I may hate the guts of those two butt-head bunnies, but at least they don't smell like the worst kind of brimstone smoke! And let's not forget…Elmyra may be a pain in my ass who I can't stand, but at least she doesn't go about from guy to guy spreading her legs open so that her umpteenth victim can screw her crotch! You are nothing more than a pathetic, stupid, worthless, putrid, fetid, useless, insignificant slut and waste of life! Waste of space! You're nothing! Less than nothing! And now you've unleashed the worst stink bomb of all! Way to go, La Fume! You've made it a perfect fit in terms of being a loser and a menace, to say nothing of a stain on Acme Acres!"

Little Beeper then added fuel to the fire by zooming about the floor so that, in the fire his speedy running created, the following words which were clearly meant to be what he was saying to Fifi despite the way he didn't talk could be seen. "I couldn't agree more with Monty! And do not for a second think I've forgotten the way you tortured my nose and assaulted me with your stench, even chasing me all over Acme Acres and putting me through hell, all because you were too fucking stupid to see that I wasn't a skunk and a roadrunner drenched in black paint and an additional white feather stripe. Yeah, I despise Calamity Coyote and hate having to say anything good about him, but even I can't deny that he is a lot smarter than you! Especially since he was the one who did the painting and feathering that made me look like a skunk, easily tricking your sorry whore ass because he felt sad for your hurt! Well, guess what?"

Monty then continued: "You get no such compassion from either of us, and frankly, you didn't deserve it then, either! Your so-called friends Mary Melody, Babs and Shirley? As well as Hamton, who seems to be your boyfriend? They don't like you at all, and neither does anyone else! They're pretending because they're trying to be polite and can't help but feel sorry for you. They know how pitiable you are, though you sure won't get any pity from Beeper and me! You mean nothing! You are nothing! It would make no difference to this world at all if you weren't around, or even if you'd never existed!" Little Beeper then added the icing to the cake by means of running to make a new set of fire words on the floor, which said: "If you have any respect for anyone here or for Acme Acres at all, you will end your pathetic, sorry and wretched excuse for a life before this day is done!" "And from then on, we'll never have to hear your shitty accent or smell your foul musk again, and the world will be a better place for it!" Monty put in. "This is the last straw, and enough is enough! Either you kill yourself by no later than tonight, or me and the bird here will keep torturing you in any way we can until you do so!"

Fifi said nothing. She just turned around, her confidence, spirit and happiness all fully wrenched from her, and just as she hung her head miserably and started to walk away and go home, slowly, Sweetie finally saw the perfect chance to put in her part, and she yelled out to Fifi: "THOSE GUYS SAID IT PERFECTLY! NOBODY LIKES YOU, LA FUME! EVERYBODY HATES YOU! GET LOST! GET OUT OF HERE! LIE DOWN AND DIE SOMEWHERE, WHY DON'T YOU?! READ MY BEAK…YOU STINK!" Monty and Beeper looked to Sweetie, the former going: "Huh? What the hell? Sweetie? You didn't pass out, either?" "Nah, I just stayed quite while you two started raging at her and let myself go unnoticed so I could pour salt in the wounds when it would be least expected." Sweetie replied. "Hey, ya did a great job of it, too!" Monty smiled. "Well done." Sweetie saw fire words in the floor which were clearly created by Little Beeper say, though by now, all but those words had died down, and now they died down, too, meaning there were no more fire words left anymore.

Following this, Monty said, after they left the school and found a place to hide in the bushes of the park they always passed on the way home, in a whisper: "Way to go, birds. One down, so many to go, but at least my idea that you two agreed to join in on is working like a charm so far. We keep this up, and soon we'll be the only ones at Acme Loo, which I will then see to it I rule for any new students to take the places of the old ones, though my favorite of the old ones to ruin the life of and drive away will of course be Buster Bunny, but Fifi La Fume is a good enough place to start." Yes, as it turned out, despite pretending to not be expecting the giant musk explosion from Fifi that happened and acting as if they were surprised at it and at Sweetie not passing out, Monty and Little Beeper, two days ago, had joined together and made a deal to drive one student at a time out of Acme Loo and ruin their lives, in one form or another. This'd keep up until only he and Little Beeper were left, and Monty would have a school he ruled while Little Beeper could have everything to himself to run about and/or work out with as he pleased. Sweetie, however, had overheard them by being in the area at the time, and said to them that she wanted in on the plan, too, so that she could get more to herself and, if there were any new and unfamiliar students entering Acme Loo, she'd get much more attention. And since she was able to tell they'd get the whole school to themselves, given the teachers would be out of a job with so many student lives inexplicably ruined at their school, as much as Monty and Beeper knew, they allowed her to join in.

Subsequently, they plotted who they'd drive away and derail the life of/break the spirit of first, and decided on Fifi La Fume both due to how popular she was, how there were many who pitied her due to how she constantly got the short end of the stick undeservedly and of course for the fact they couldn't stand her scent. That Little Beeper still had a grudge against her for trying to chase him down after Calamity Coyote painted him and feathered him to look like a skunk, of course, only added to this. So it was unanimous, and though Little Beeper was looking forward the most to ruining the life of the aforementioned Calamity and getting him to drop out of Acme Loo, Fifi was a good enough start for him, just like it was for the other two. Especially given as how Fifi had more friends than Sweetie, and Sweetie thus had no problem making life hell on earth for her. Over the course of about 14 hours, they went to Monty's mansion and the three all got together a special chemical powder. It was designed so that when an incredibly high level of joy and/or ecstasy occurred in whoever had it in his or her body, a powerful stench would be fully released, and since this stench would combine with Fifi's awful aroma, well, you get the idea. Additionally, the powder would create a slowly growing state of emotional despair and sadness in the victim, which would eventually rise to the point where crying couldn't be kept suppressed any longer. It would be perfect to use on the skunk, especially since she'd had more than her share of unjust, cruel treatment and letdown/heartbreak despite deserving none of it, and this would easily pile on to contribute to how much she hurt and became despondent.

Once the powder was done, they planned out how they would make it so Fifi got it into her body unknowingly, and when it was the day when things were going so well for Fifi, the day we focus on now, they saw a perfect chance. After the first of many things which would rise Fifi to a new level of confidence and delight occurred, namely, finding out how perfect her grades had become, Monty, Beeper and Sweetie could tell that this day would continue to be quite a favorable one for her and rise how pleased and elated she was. So when Fifi was getting herself some lunch in the cafeteria at noontime, after getting her drink and leaving it on where she'd be sitting at one of the tables, Beeper acted quickly after Monty gave him the powder and he and Sweetie made sure no one was looking. He dashed to Fifi's drink and put the powder in, then, as he saw it was covered at the time, shook it well and fast so there would be no visible difference in it. Then he dashed back to the other two just in time before someone looked in the direction of where he'd just done his deed. The three acted casual and natural, and Fifi soon came back with her lunch(which consisted of a meatball sub, French fries and a classic chocolate brownie)and in addition to eating it, drank down her whole beverage(which, just to clarify, was a bottle of grape juice).

And though they didn't let anyone see it, Monty, Beeper and Sweetie were delighted as hell, and then took some special pills that Sweetie had brought along when drinking down their own beverages. Said pills would make it so they were immune to passing out from the stench combo which would ensue at the end of the day, if things kept up as they were going, and it'd see to it their rage increased as though they could smell it and they'd say exactly what they meant to say to Fifi. It's clear by now what led to all that happened, given you'd read about it before, and Monty, Beeper and Sweetie clapped fists quietly while in the bush, with Sweetie whispering: "It worked like a dream, but we've got to keep discreet about this." "Yeah, we can't let anyone get suspicious that we planned this, nor what it's part of, because given our reputations, we're nearly certain to be found out if anyone does suspect us." Monty agreed. "Luckily, lying and deceit are two of my specialties, so just stick with me and this'll work out easy as pie." They were all in an incredibly cocky crowing mode by now. As for poor, unfortunate and hurting Fifi?

Why, she didn't look anywhere but the ground for the whole time she was walking home, and once she was back in her junkyard and in the car she had made into her house along ago, she lay down on her bed, buried her face in the pillow and did what she'd been suppressing all of the time she was walking home. She cried her eyes out. She let out sobs galore. Tears came running down and she was unable to stop crying. Her day had gone so wonderfully up until the point that she unwittingly let loose a cloud of musk like she did, and the suddenness of it, the shock and the speechlessness that came with said shock she felt and, of course, the way that she saw she caused everyone but Monty, Sweetie and Beeper to pass out all slammed right onto her despite how she tried so hard to suppress that and the way all her past hardships, heartbreaks, misfortunes and sad times also came back to bite her like the cruel, cutting memories they were. She cried so much it was amazing she didn't pass out in seconds, and though she didn't know it was the effects of the powder she'd unknowingly drunk that caused all this, she was feeling the full effects.

"LE SOB! LE REALLY BIG SOB! LE CRY! LE SAD! LE BOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! ZIS EES EET! I CAN'T TAKE EET ANYMORE! ALL I EVER GET EES REJECTION AND HATRED! ALL BECAUSE I AM A SKUNK! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE WEEL EVER LOVE ME! I'LL NEVAIR FIND TRUE LOVE AT ALL! WHY DOES DIEU SO VEECIOUSLY LOATHE ME AND MAKE ME SUFFER EVERY CHANCE HE GETS?! ZE WAY I'VE LEEVED MY LIFE, EET'S CLEAR EET WOULD BE BETTER FOR ME AND FOR ALL OF ACME ACRES EEF I HAD NEVER EXISTED IN ZE FUCKEENG FIRST PLACE! PEOPLE PRETEND TO LIKE ME BECAUSE ZEY FEEL SORRY FOR ME! AND BECAUSE I'M A WRETCHED WASTE WHO CAN'T STOP HERSELF FROM STEENKING UP EVERYZING NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO CONTROL MY ODOR! I'M JUST A CONTAMINATEENG MARK OF FILTH ON ZEES WORLD! LE BOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! LE TEARS! LE SOB, SOB, SOB! LE CRY, CRY, CRY! LE SIGH…LE REALLY SAD…I'M LESS ZEN NOZING! I'VE NOT A ZING LEFT TO LIVE FOR! I'VE NOT EVEN A LEETLE BEET OF HOPE! EEF I EVER FALL ASLEEP, ZEN I HOPE I PASS AWAY DURING ZAT SLEEP AND NEVAIR WAKE UP! DIEU DAMMIT, I WEESH ZAT I HAD NEVAIR BEEN BORN!"

These were Fifi's words between floods of heartbroken and hurting tears, and though she lasted surprisingly long for someone crying so hard into their pillow, she soon passed out from it all the same. She was sound asleep. Fast asleep. And little did she know that she was about to see the full granting of her wish that she'd just made, in a way she would never think possible.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how was this first chapter? Please rate and review, especially you Fifi fans and/or those of you who liked "It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special"!


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I've shown you Fifi's misfortunes and what they've led to after so many years of injustice and pain heaped onto her, you're doubtless eager to see what happens now that she has wished that she'd never been born and passed out from how hard, loud and long she cried. Well, after she falls asleep, she seemingly wakes up having gotten her wish granted, and discovers just what a world without her is like. At first, she's confused, then aghast and finally shocked once she discovers both where she is, what it means and how she brought it on herself. What, indeed, will happen to our beloved she-skunk? You know the drill. Read and see for yourself! This is going to be a longer chapter than the last one and will be quite a bit to read, but well worth it, nonetheless. Just so you're ready for that.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. I don't own "It's A Wonderful Life", either, nor the TTA episode which parodies it.

It's A Wonderful Life…When Fifi La Fume's Around!

Chapter 2-A World That Stinks

Having fallen into such a deep slumber, Fifi was surprised at how swiftly she woke up, but when she did, she saw that she was, apparently, still in her junkyard car home. "Sacre bleu, I sure had a short sleep. I don't understand how, since I shed enough tears to be out for hours. But I don't zink zere's any way I'm goeeng to be falleeng asleep again for some time, so I might as well just find sometheeng to do, zough I hope I can at least stay in here so I can be by myself and not have to zink about what happened today. Maybe I should put on some makeup to add to my beauty." So she walked over to where she kept her makeup…only to discover that it wasn't there at all, nor was anything else. "What ze hell?" she exclaimed, confused as to why she saw nothing there but the rusty, dark inside of a broken down, used car. She looked about the whole place, but saw nothing that she had possessed or had to make it her home there. None of her belongings or cosmetics or furniture, nothing. "What's going on here?" she gasped, baffled at what she saw.

Following this, she saw that, though the junkyard looked mostly the same from outside of the car, it seemed to have more polluted air than it usually did. "What in the world?" Fifi let out a second later. "Pollution in ze air? Zere's far too much for it to be musk from moi…" She decided to exit the car to see what this was all about, since the way it was inside and out of it was highly unusual and startling to her. After she opened the door, stepping out of the car, she could see the smoke clouds of polluted air going through the sky, and while it wasn't enough to make it in any way too toxic to breath, it was still very conspicuously filthy air. "Did someone let loose with ze pollution last night while I was asleep?" Fifi asked. "Or an hour ago, since it still is nighttime?" She looked this way and that, and said: "Hmmm…since no one but me usually is here, maybe I will find out why zings are suddenly like zis eef I go about Acme Acres. Surely my friends will know about zis and be able to feel me in!" So she walked out of the junkyard and down the road until she saw someone very familiar in an alley…Furrball. She then said: "Oh, la, la! It's my cat classmate, Furrball!" She went over and said to him: "Bonjour, Furrball! I know it's late at night and all, but I need some help here!"

Furrball, to Fifi's surprise, looked confused and as if he'd never seen Fifi before in his life. He cocked his head, surprised she knew his name, and meowed as if to say: "What? How do you know who I am? Who are you? I've never met you before!" "What? But we know each other from school!" Fifi exclaimed. "Eet's me! Fifi La Fume!" Furrball shrugged as if to say: "Sorry, but I have no clue who you are or where you came from, so as much as I'd like to help you with whatever your problem is, I can't. I wish it were otherwise…" Fifi said: "Le sigh…he must have amnesia or something…" to herself. Suddenly, Furrball saw the two alley cats who'd been giving chase to him after he kept them out of the house that the couple who temporarily adopted him as a pet when he was mistaken for a dog coming for him, and both of them ripped him apart. Fifi let out a gasp of shock, and one of the cats went: "Hey, look! It's some skunk!" "And she seems so traumatized all of a sudden!" the other said. "No clue why, though! What does she care that we lacerated this loser?" "Yeah, she's obviously not from around here, since she's never been seen until now, so what's the big deal about dead dumbass here, bitch?" the first alley cat went.

Fifi got enraged and said: "You two would gang up on an innocent cat who has a hard enough life as it ees like zat? Now you two steenk to high heaven! Maybe I should make you a fitteeng punishment!" She sprayed them with her musk and her rage added to what an awful aroma it had, and as the two alley cats stiffened and passed out from it, Fifi walked off and her rage turned to sadness as she began to cry for the dead Furrball. "Le sob. Le really big sob. Le boohoohoohoohoo…poor Furrball. Poor, poor Furrball. He was so nice and cute despite his all time bad luck, and now he's gone. But at least he's at peace now…WAIT A SECOND!" She suddenly remembered how she had encountered that blue skunk before, and later two different skunks shortly thereafter. "Could zis have sometheeng to do weeth that?" she asked herself, but she didn't have much time to think it over. Because as she was coming to grips with all she'd found out and all that had just happened, she happened across a pair of girls who she knew all too well. "Babs Bunny and Shirley McLoon!" Fifi exclaimed. "Zey are out at night, too? My, I must say I'm finding a surpriseeng amount of my friends awake tonight, though if only Furrball could have survived…why deed those beeg bullies want to keel him, anyway? But I've no time to continue mourning him. I have to know why zis is all going on the way it has been."

She ran up to Babs and Shirley, saying to them: "Babs! Shirley! Hello! You two look so very…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw how unkempt they both looked. They were as filthy as all hell, their clothes were tattered and torn and they were very, very sober, with a large bottle of ale in each one's left hand. And they almost looked out of touch with reality, though it was proven they weren't quite at that point yet when Babs said: "Huh? Who said that?" She then opened her eyes widely when she saw who was standing in front of where she and Shirley were sitting, and Shirley did the same with her eyes when she saw Fifi. "Like, who in the blue hell are you?" Shirley asked her. "What?" Fifi gasped. "Like she asked, who the hell are you?" Babs put in. "You do not recognize me?" Fifi cried. "I'm Fifi! I'm your best friend! We form Ze Amazing Three, for cryeeng out loud!" "The Amazing Three…what a blown idea that was…" Babs then grumbled. Fifi backed away a little at hearing this, and Shirley added: "Yeah, we thought up the idea, but we could never, like, find a third member to make it happen." "We tried every girl in Acme Loo." Babs spoke. "Mary Melody would have, but she had too much on her schedule, and Elmyra was a definite no. All the other girls either couldn't or wouldn't join us." "So we just, like, gave up and abandoned the idea for good." Shirley said.

"But you deed form Ze Amazing Three!" Fifi protested. "I was zee third member! You two chose me, and we made ze perfect trio!" "We've got know idea what in God's make you're talking about, Fifi…that was your name, right?" Babs asked. "Oui, but why are you askeeng me zat? You know me! And I you!" Fifi cried. "Like, we've never seen you at any point in either of our lives." Shirley told Fifi. "And we didn't ever see you anywhere when we tried to form The Amazing Three, just like no one else did." Babs put in. "So what you're saying can't possibly be true." "Mon dieu, what ees all of zees?!" Fifi shouted. "What has happened to you two? Look at yourselves! You do not recognize me and you're in ze shape you are? Ze Babs and Shirley I know are nothing like zees! Zey do not drink zees much, nor do zey have such improper hygiene or anyzing of ze sort!" "Oh, like, stop talking nonsense!" Shirley snapped. "We gave up on life long ago. We had no fucking choice." Babs told Fifi. "Our only option was to, like, just drink what was left of our lives away, and live in that shoddy old hovel." Shirley informed, pointing to a pathway which led to a run down, rotten, disgusting, filthy old hut gone to seed. Fifi couldn't believe her eyes, and Babs said: "Same with Buster, by the way." "Bustair?" Fifi asked, more startled and bewildered than ever. "Yeah, like, him and Plucky, too." Shirley told Fifi. "See, in addition to us, they had their lives derailed to the point where they had to live in that piss-poor, wretched excuse for a house and just drink themselves into stupors every night. They don't like it any more than me and Babs do, but, like, they have no choice any more than me and Babs do, either." "But…but…but…zat is not what would happen to the Buster and Plucky I know at all!" Fifi insisted. "And what could have happened zat made zis happen to you two, anyway?" "Well, it was the same as with them, so why don't you ask them, since they're in that house and you're so eager to find out why we and they became this way because of an apparent reality problem, in addition to how you won't find anything useful here." Babs said.

So Fifi ran up the path that led to the disgraceful excuse for a home structure of a mud hut hovel, and knocked on the door. She had to wait a moment, but then she heard the voice of Plucky(or a version of it that suggested he was addled with drugs)say: "Hold on…I'll get it…" The door was opened, and Plucky slurred: "Yeah, yeah, Babs, Shirley, you two can come back in if you want…HUH?!" He opened his eyes and began sputtering before letting loose: "Holy crap! Who are you? Some skunk alien from another dimension or something?" "Plucky, eet's Fifi La Fume!" Fifi cried out. "We are classmates in ze school of Acme Looniversity! We attend it with each other, as well as Babs Bunny, Bustair Bunny, Shirley McLoon, Hampton J Pig and so, so many ozers!" "How the fuck you know about those others attending the place with me, I'm truly in the dark about, but what I do know here is that I have NEVER, not even ONCE, seen you up until this point. So you can't be a fellow student there, because I would've noticed you long ago. Good day." "WAIT!" Fifi cried, and Plucky sighed, opening the door again. Fifi would have both cringed the first time she saw the way Plucky looked and done so again this time when he opened the door if it weren't for how she'd already seen Babs and Shirley that way.

After all, Plucky's trademark white vest was torn up and incredibly dirtied and worn down, and his feathers were filthy and laden with obvious wear and tear, not unlike the feathers of Shirley and the fur of Babs. And he looked as though he'd been on crack and meth for a week. But Fifi quickly acted on what she wanted to say: "Please, I beg of you, let me come in and see Buster. Surely he, being the first toon to ever be created, will recognize who I am and be able to explain to you all you seem to have forgotten about me, as well as why things are like they are now." "Eh, you'll only waste your time, since he won't have much of anything, but whatever'll make you satisfied enough to leave this place." Plucky replied as he let Fifi enter the mud house and closed the door after she was in. "Yo, blue boy!" Plucky called out. "There's some purple skunk here to see you. She says she knows you, me, Babs and Shirley and thinks you have the answer to some predicament she claims to be in!" "Yeah? She have a name, Pluckster?" asked Buster, who was currently lying down on a low quality, almost completely torn down couch in a state where he was pretty much half asleep and his feet were keeping him from falling over as he lay in the middle of the couch in the slump he was in. His heels were against the floor, and along with his fur being soiled and laden with dirt to the point it was almost more brown than blue and white, his red shirt had a lot of ripped holes in it and he was by no means his cheerful, happy and optimistic self he was well known for being.

No, all the happy go lucky joy had been wrenched from him, and he looked like a strung out, embittered bum. "Fifi La Fume!" said Fifi as she ran right up to Buster. "Fifi La Fume is my name!" "Fifi La Fume, huh?" Buster snorted. "Never heard of ya." "But we go to ze same Acme Loo together!" Fifi cried out. "Babs is your friend and mine, and you and her were ze first two toons to be made! You and she had many a toon invited in as part of ze show that is Tiny Toon Adventures, and I was one of zem, for cryeeng out loud!" Buster got a little surprised and said to her: "Okay, look, how you got all that information, except for the last part, since I don't in any way remember anyone like you being added to Acme Acres, I don't know. But the thing is you are completely out of place here and must be either high or even nuttier than most of us toons once were, because for the entire time I was at Acme Loo, and before and after that, never once did I see any skunk except for Johnny Pew." "Johnny Pew?!" Fifi exclaimed. "Zat selfish and worthless waste of skunk who I was stupid enough to be hot for before he showed his true colors to me?!" "He's selfish, all right, but he never was with you, though he sure was with Montana Max." "WHAT?!" Fifi shouted. "Last I heard, he was being kept by Elmyra!" "Nope. She has a lot of pets, but he ain't one of them." Buster told her.

Fifi's jaw dropped, and Buster spoke: "Don't know why you're acting so surprised. It all happened years ago, and it's part of the reason why me, Plucky, Babs and Shirley are now as we are." "Huh? Non, zat can't be true!" Fifi replied. "Oh, it's true, all right." Buster said. "Even now I remember when me, Babs, Plucky and Shirley had such dreams and hopes for the future, but it all went to hell when Johnny Pew, after doing his movie Skunknophobia, decided he would just come to Acme Acres and make a deal with Montana Max. Said deal involved them both getting richer than ever, ruling Acme Acres and seeing to it that Babs, Shirley, Plucky and especially me would be kicked out of Acme Loo, have all our belongings taken from us along with our homes, hopes and dreams and subsequently be forced to live in the rotten, repulsive and lowdown life you see us living now. We couldn't stand it, nor the fact that we would use booze and/or various stimulant drugs to make the god-awful way we were forced to give up on life and just rot like a bunch of bums more bearable, but you know what? Monty agreed to Johnny's deal and told him that, if he did him the favor of handing Hamton and Calamity Coyote over to Elmyra as pets so they could suffer and she wouldn't bother him as much, being too occupied with them, then he'd make it so Johnny Pew starred in every other movie ever made from then on."

"And Johnny Pew, being who he is, must have agreed readily." Fifi fumed(HA!). "Yeah, he sure did, and so they did all they needed to do to take over Acme Acres and see the four of us all lowered down to where we are now and permanently will be. We did all we could to stop it, as did the rest of Acme Acres barring those two and Elmyra, who loved the thought of having two new pets which was naturally the only part of it she was made to know, unlike everybody else, but it was to no avail because we were short one comrade, which ironically would have been just enough for us to work together to undo the nigh impossible to defeat ways in which Johnny and Monty were seeing to their takeover of Acme Acres." Fifi felt a twinge of guilt in her gut just then, for she felt she could have been that one last helper and made it so none of this ever happened, and something was becoming increasingly apparent to her, too. Buster then went: "All in all, after we failed to stop those two, it was pretty much downhill to hell on earth from there. I told you all that happened with the exception of how, after we were holed up here, we were made so we'd never be hired for any jobs, and neither was anyone else in Acme Acres. All the money came from Monty and Johnny, and as you might have guessed, they paid everyone next to nada, but me, Babs, Plucky and Shirley the least of it all. Both knew we'd want to spend almost all of it on booze and drugs to make it less hellish for us, and had no problem with it, knowing how badly we'd damage our bodies and starve to death eventually. We had no other way to try and deal with this while thinking up a way to undo it, but eventually, it all became hopeless and we had to just give in and accept our fates."

"Sacre bleu! Zis is horrible! Tell me zis is not so! You couldn't possibly be broken! Not you, of all toons!" Fifi cried out. "And especially in ze company of Plucky, Shirley and Babs! Zey'd nevair break!" "I wish I could say that were so, but the truth is what's done is done, and it's irrevocable damage of the worst kind dealt us." Buster sighed. "Sometimes it gets to be so much for us that we go outside and drug ourselves up, just for a view other than the inside of this revolting place we're forced to live in. Anyway, why you thought I would know about you is an utter mystery to me, but at least now you know how things got to be the way they were. And the endless pollution? Monty unleashes it into the atmosphere for shits and giggles and Johnny Pew adds to it with his skunk musk aroma." "I zought zat pollution had a smell suspiciously like a skunk's musk wizin its natural toxic form…" Fifi thought. Then she said: "Please, Buster! Zere has to be somezing zat someone can do!" "Well, you won't get any knowledge like that from the likes of us. Not with how far gone, long gone and soon to be gone-gone we are." Buster told her. "Maybe if you stop at Elmyra's house, avoid the bitch and find Calamity and Hamton, the former can provide you with what you're looking for."

"Merci for at least giving me anozer direction." Fifi said to Buster. Then, just as Plucky asked: "So, uh, FIFI…are you quite done yet?" Fifi replied: "Oui…I've got ze information I'll need to at least get somewhere…it's time for me to go…" "Then please do so. Now." Plucky said. Fifi took off without another word, too focused on the grand scheme of things here to pay much attention to how rude Plucky was being to her. And Buster, after all he'd just told her, was now, due to that combined with how exhausted he was after yet another shitty day of nothing but misery and being strung out on various liquid and solid drugs, plus having to deal with the pain of his permanently lost dreams and home and the smell of the foul stench eliciting mud hut, too tired to do anything but fall asleep, something Plucky wished he could do as well. So would have Babs and Shirley, were they to have been there to see it, as sleep was one of the very few escapes these four unfortunate toons had from their permanent state of pain, grief, sadness, bitterness and wretchedness. Fifi looked about for where Elmyra's house was, knowing which way to get there for obvious reasons, and soon found it, though it looked quite a bit different.

I say this because Elmyra's house was looking more like a rotting, broken down and busted up shack which looked like a shed in fall that was never washed, dusted or swept. Fifi knew she was no fan of Elmyra's, but even so, she was unable to believe that even Elmyra was able to live in a dungeon of a place like this. Still, she knew she would have to enter it to find the likes of Calamity and Hamton, get information she needed from the former and, if she could, see to it she rescued them both. As such, she, after hesitating for just a moment due to how repulsive the house was, she ran in there and didn't even have to knock on the door this time, because the house was so broken down and had so many holes and missing pieces in it that part of that was there was no door. She made her way in, and could see that it was even more horrendous on the inside than it was on the outside. She nearly cringed and went: "Sacre bleu…eet ees a horror show in here…" Suddenly, she heard a voice she had no trouble recognizing go: "Hey, you don't know the half of it. I've been in this hellhole for years…" She turned to see Hamton, and she let out: "Oh, la, la! Hamton! Zank goodness I found you so quickly! I came here to see you as well as Calamity, no?" "Calamity? Oh, he's in the TV room…what do you need to see us for, though? I don't know you." Hamton told her. "And for that matter, how come you know who I am?"

"Oh, mon dieu…" Fifi said, her jaw dropping. "You don't know me, eizer? I am Fifi La Fume! You are Hamton J. Pig! Not only are we classmates, but we've dated! We even went to ze prom together!" "You mean the prom in which everyone had a date but me?" Hamton sighed in a clearly depressed tone of voice. "What? I was your date!" Fifi protested. "I'm afraid not. No one was. I was sad and lonely for the whole time of the prom while everyone else was enjoying it all and having such a great time." Hamton said, shedding a heartbroken tear. Then he got back to his normal state and asked. "And how could you have been my date if I don't even know who you are?"

"Non…zis isn't real…" Fifi let out, when suddenly Hamton told her: "I'm sorry to say it, but I was made into Elmyra's pet along with Calamity shortly after Montana Max and Johnny Pew took over. We put up quite a fight against them, but we were just short of enough allies to be capable of prevailing. Look how many injuries I've sustained being Elmyra's pet, and she'll never stop for how she doesn't even know about it." Indeed, Hamton's overalls were all but completely torn to nothing, barely covering him enough so he was still dressed with ripped-up pants, and he had bruises and cuts galore along with two black eyes.

"You poor little peeg…I must…what in Dieu's name?" Fifi said, seeing how much thinner he was. "Yeah, I lost a lot of weight with all the running from Elmyra and trying to escape I did. It's one of the reasons these all but destroyed overalls cover me enough so I'm not inappropriately exposed." Hamton sad in a sad tone of voice. "But there's nothing more to say about myself, especially since the house here would tell every other part of this woeful tale. So if you need your info from Calamity, now's the time to get it before Elmyra gets home. She's out shopping right now."

"Merci for letting me know." Fifi said to Hamton, and she took off to the TV room where Calamity was. He was in even worse shape than Hamton had been, unfortunately. In addition to a myriad of wounds, injuries and bruises along with black eyes and cuts, he had both of his legs in casts and only one of his arms wasn't in a cast and sling. Clearly, Elmyra had played around with him even more than she had with Hamton, and since his luck ran true to form, well, you get the idea. He was very still and even more silent than usual, and you'd think he was dead if he was not changing the channels with the remote in his only good arm and sighing in disbelief at what his life had become. He used to be a perfect genius who had great destiny and ambition in his life ahead of him, not to mention a straight A student and a plucky, confident soul despite his considerable bad luck. Now, though, after being forced into being Elmyra's pet along with his pig pal, Hamton, he was nothing but a punching bag for her who couldn't move much anymore and could only hope for a little distraction, TV or otherwise, in one form or another from the all around horrific ordeal of an experience that was now what was left of his existence.

Fifi was put off by such a sight, but she walked forward as a mixed feeling of needing to get what information she could from Calamity, who surely still had some of his previous genius left, she felt, as well as having pity for the poor coyote and knowing it had to be hard enough for him as it was without someone backing away and/or running off upon seeing him in his lowdown and fucked up condition. She said: "Bonjour, mon a mi. Do you, by any chance, recognize who I am?" Putting down the remote, Calamity then held up a sign which said: "I have no idea who the hell you are. This is literally the first time I have ever seen you, and why are you in this house? Don't you know Elmyra lives here and any animal who enters it is doomed to a life of pain and misery on account of her carelessness and idiocy and overmushiness?" "Oui, but I must know…I went to where Bustair, Babs, Plucky and Shirley lived, and zey told me zey knew of no way to do a damn zing about ze way Acme Acres ees now. Zey told me what happened to you as well as Hamton, too, and said zat if anyone knew any way to do somezing about Johnny and Monty, you did." Calamity held up a sign which said: "Look, first of all, I still don't know who you are, and second of all, do I look like I have any of my previous smarts left by this point? I'm a wreck and a mess!" "But Calamity…" Fifi cried, with Calamity opened his eyes wide.

"You know my name?" the sign he put up read. "Of course I do! We attend Acme Loo togezer!" Fifi exclaimed. "And mon name is Fifi La Fume. We're classmates, I tell you!" But a second later, Calamity held up a sign which said: "What are you talking about? I went to Acme Loo for the entire time I was a school student, and you were never seen there by me or anyone else. Worse yet, I once got nailed repeatedly by that crummy Little Beeper when I tried to make an invention which would finally catch him for me, but he made it blow up in my face every single time. Worse, at the point when I thought it was all over and was hoping something would make him run away from me, he just got me pummeled and pummeled and pummeled until my self-esteem and faith in the world was all but lost. And that was before Montana Max and Johnny Pew joined forces and saw Acme Acres taken over." "Non…not even Little Beeper…zat cannot be true…" Fifi replied. "Oh, it's true." another sign Calamity held up read. "And I'm sorry, but if you think I can provide information on how to try and stop Monty and Johnny Pew, the sad thing is you're mistaken as much as misguided. Besides how, as I said, my intelligence is nowhere near what it was ever since I was broken and made Elmyra's slave pet following the takeover of Monty and Johnny, which, unfortunately, also happened to Hamton, I wouldn't be able to think up a way to see them overthrown and put a stop to even if I was at my full intellect, simply due to the fact that there IS no way. I wish there were, and would gladly tell you if I knew of one, but there just isn't. Plain and simple."

"Well, zen, I guess I'm done here. Zere must be a way, zough, and I must find it." Fifi told Calamity, but Calamity held up a sign that said: "Don't waste your time and thinking effort." "I won't be a waste, zough! I'll prove it soon enough!" Fifi said, but then, just as she was taking off out of Elmyra's hovel of a house, she saw Elmyra back from shopping at the door she had opened up. Fifi could not believe what she was seeing. Elmyra had three big bags and was also dressed in very rich, yuppie-like clothing. "OOOOOOOH, a big, stinky kitty!" Elmyra said. "I don't think I've ever seen you, but you're a nice new sight to see!" "You have seen me! You said I was a kitty when I was in reality a skunk, and continually chased aftair me!" Fifi told her. "You dragged me home, dammit, and shamelessly so!" "What? I have a pet pig and a pet coyote, but I never had you for a pet, even if I did have a kitty before!" Elmyra responded. "And look at all my new clothes! Monty sends me a supersized sum of money once a month, and I always get a lot of new things on a shopping spree with it!" "And you don't give your pets a better quality house or spend it on anyzing important?!" Fifi exclaimed. "Why would I need to? They're happy and I am, too!" Elmyra smiled. "OOOOOOOOOOEEEERRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH, I can't believe zis! Elmyra gets everyzing she doesn't deserve and can't even notice how rotten a shape her home and pets are een!" Fifi thought to herself furiously.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Fifi shouted, spraying Elmyra with her musk and running off after the dumb little bitch was blinded and made to fall on her hands and knees plus drop her bags due to the odor. Fifi kept running until she had gotten to what was, to her surprise, the infamous school of cheaters known as Perfecto Prep. She was confused as to how her vehement run and the turns and paths she took to make sure Elmyra would never be able to track her down at all would lead to that god-awful place, but she had no time to think about that right now. For at this moment, something had hit her on the head like a mallet. A realization. A discovery. And an incredibly powerful disclosure which was in no way comforting for her. The pieces of it had all been coming together since this started, and it was becoming increasingly apparent, too, but now it all clicked into place for her. "Sacre bleu…" Fifi stammered. "Oh, mon dieu…ze reason for all of zis is zat…I GOT WHAT I WISHED FOR! Somehow, I've wound up in some different world in a different universe from my own. And ze reason eet's deeferent from my own is obvious. It's a world zat's without moi. A world zat was always without moi. A world in wheech I don't exist. In zis world, zis universe…I, Fifi La Fume…nevair lived. Was nevair born. No wondair nobody can tell who I am, nor does anyone know me at all! I can't believe I wished for zis! Look at zis hellhole of a world! Eet's a nightmare made real! What was I zinking? Zis is my worst mistake in Dieu only knows how long a time!"

Just then, her regret was cut short when the door of the Perfecto Prep building opened, and she would see her current situation go from bad to worse. For standing right in front of her were none other than two individuals she knew and hated as top archrivals to Acme Loo. To be precise, they were Roderick and Rhubella Rat! The latter said: "Hey, look here! Who the fuck is this bitch?" "Yeah, and why is she at our door?" Roderick added. "And hey, is she a skunk?" "I would say so, indeed!" Rhubella replied. "What are you doing here, skunk? Why are you at our door, and for that matter, never mind how we have no clue how you got here." "Besides how it's obvious you're not a Perfecto Prep student," Roderick added, "you're no one we've ever seen in any place, anywhere, at any time at all!" "Wouldn't you two like to know? My name is Fifi La Fume, and I know you both for ze rotten, obnoxious, cheating, shameless and rotten pieces of filzy scum zat you are!" "Okay, first of all, La Fume, we might not know who you are outside of your name, since you told it to us, but we know when we're being insulted, and we don't like it a bit." Rhubella told her. "Second of all, you say you know who we are?" Roderick asked. "Then what are our names?" "Roderick and Rhubella Rat!" snapped Fifi. "You cheat at every sport you play! You and ze rest of your school! Especially if it's against Acme Loo!" "Well, I'll be fucking goddamned! She does know us!" Roderick said, amazed. "I sure have no fucking clue how, nor as to how she knows about our rivalry with Acme Loo, seeing as how she isn't a student there!" Rhubella said. "But I am! I'm on zeir team of every sport!" Fifi cried out. "At least in my world, anyway." Fifi thought to herself.

"Oh, yeah? That can't be possible!" Roderick said. "See, in one football game Perfecto Prep had against the Acme Losers, I made this amazing play without fumbling the ball and it of course was part of what saw to it we Perfecto Prep footballers won!" "Not to mention how I was perfect throughout this one baseball game against the Acme Losers as the catcher, making it so we had it in the bag, and sure enough, we triumphed!" Rhubella told her. "Let's not forget that the Perfecto Prep girls' basketball team won the championship against the Acme Losers, who I haven't the foggiest idea how they managed to get all that way, being as inept and pathetic as they are, but in any case, Babs tried to pass the ball, but it was caught by one of the Perfecto Prep girls and she scored the winning point! We were the champions and everything!" Fifi opened her eyes widely. She knew that all of these turned out differently in her world, for she was the one whose odor made Roderick fumble the football, who knocked out Rhubella the catcher with that same odor and who made it so, after catching the ball Babs passed to her, she scored the winning point and won her team the championship, albeit while trying to get Elmyra off of her. "Why you so surprised all of a sudden? That all happened long ago and everyone knows it by now!" she got told by Roderick. "Incidentally, since you're obviously new around here, wherever the hell you came from, which is God knows where, given how you know about us somehow…" Rhubella added, "why don't we show you about our school which we're so proud of and love attending? I'm sure you'll be intrigued by it."

"NON!" Fifi exploded. "I know about ze place, and eet's just as bad as you and all the ozer pieces of slime zere are!" "Too fucking bad, bitch. You're gonna see it anyway." Rhubella said as she pushed her hard enough so she flew in there and onto the floor, then Rhubella and Roderick swiftly slammed the door shut so that Fifi couldn't escape. As Fifi got up, Roderick told her: "Here we are! Perfecto Prep!" "Now, there are a few changes we've added since the takeover of Montana Max and Johnny Pew, but we'll show you them along with all that was so about this place originally." Rhubella told Fifi, who was fuming mad and ready to explode with how furious she was just now.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

Yeah, I thought I'd end the second chapter of this three chapter story with a cliffhanger! Let's see in the next, final, concluding one what happens to Fifi, huh? Good suspense factor, if I do say so myself! How was this second of chapters for you? Ratings and reviews, please, everybody! You Fifi fans in particular, of course!


	3. Chapter 3

All right, on to the concluding chapter of this story! Fifi has just been forced into entering the all too despicable school of Perfecto Prep and she is about to be shown around. What are the told of changes there? How will she find her way out of this situation? Is there anything she can do to put a stop to Montana Max and Johnny Pew? And most of all, how will she ever get back to her own, original world? Only one way to find out. Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. That, and I own neither the "It's A Wonderful Life" parody episode of TTA, nor the movie "It's A Wonderful Life". In light of the fact that they belong to their respective creators, of course.

It's A Wonderful Life…When Fifi La Fume's Around!

Chapter 3-Lesson Learned, Evil Plan Burned!

"Well, looks like sometimes pissed way the fuck off!" Rhubella commented as she saw the livid ire Fifi was currently displaying. "Don't see why, especially since she's about to see our beautiful school!" Roderick replied, and Rhubella told him: "True, and that Monty and Johnny are visiting today only makes it even better than it already is!" "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKEENG ABOUT?!" Fifi a second later exploded at them, though beneath her fury she could tell she had an opportunity for a way to shut Monty and Johnny down to come her way. "Oh, yeah, you don't know shit about this world, including that Tiny Toon Adventures didn't get nearly as many fans and popularity ratings as it might have were there an important asset of an additional character to it, and therefore it was canceled and ended in only the start of its second season…" said Roderick. Fifi turned more white than purple. That asset of an additional character was her, at least in her universe. Since she was so popular and beloved by the fans of that show, and so integral and helpful and all. But anyway, after saying this, Roderick continued: "…so you don't know that, either." "Here's the thing…" Rhubella then said to Fifi. "Shortly after Montana Max took over Acme Acres along with Johnny Pew, we could tell they were going to make sure they got the best and everyone else got the worst. But when they allowed that Elmyra would have Hamton J Pig and Calamity Coyote as pets, we Perfecto Prep students saw an opportunity to have it so we could be an exception to that rule, especially when Monty told Elmyra he would pay her a vast sum of money once a month, even if he was secretly only doing it as a way to get her distracted with her shopping obsession and get her off of his pack. Johnny Pew was like-minded, since he didn't want to end up as one of Elmyra's pets."

Fifi was not liking where this was going, and sure enough, it went from bad to worse, as was evidenced when Roderick told her: "Anyway, we then spoke for ourselves and all of Perfecto Prep when me and Rhubella asked Monty if we could please be an exception to the rule he and Johnny were going to be making as they took over. We told him that we could strike a deal with him, just as he had been struck one by Johnny Pew, and in exchange for making it so we weren't part of the ones he turned into miserable paupers, along with allowing us a portion of his money to beef up our school, we would gladly see to the imprisoning and deaths of all of the ones that he was not focusing on the sufferings of, making it so they lived long, wretched and miserable ordeals, too, and then would meet their dooms. At any time we chose. He thought for a few moments, and decided that was perfectly fine. Johnny Pew did, too, since Monty was his boss despite him otherwise ruling Acme Acres along with Monty, given the deal they struck, and since it'd save them the time and trouble of dishing their evil out to any other targets and allow all of them to focus more on the ones they most wanted to put through hell." "That being said, he told us the ones he was most focusing on so we'd know which ones to capture and bring to our school to keep as our prisoners and eventual murder victims." Rhubella grinned diabolically. "It was selected by him that we would capture Gogo Dodo, Lil' Sneezer, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Byron Basset and Concord Condor. Additionally, Sweetie Bird and Little Beeper, both of whom had not been part of the Acme Acres band who teamed up against Monty and Johnny and, in fact, just stopped to watch the show from afar, asked if they could join us in this and become two new students of Perfecto Prep if they promised to aid us and the rest of the old school students in it with every torture and termination task."

"Although Monty took a little longer to decide than he did with us, he granted it to them, especially since he knew they weren't part of the forces going against him and Johnny. And they joined us, became members of Perfecto Prep and have been helping us out ever since, sometimes even while laughing about how they used to be Acme Losers when they would have done so, so, so much better at our place." Roderick let Fifi know. "Ironically enough, by this point, we've all unanimously agreed that the time for our six victims has come. So, as we speak, Little Beeper and Sweetie, along with Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard, are making the machines in which they will be slaughtered. Hilariously, it'll be a godsend to them after all they've gone through, or at least we believe so. You can go see them before we continue our tour, if you want!" Rhubella let her know. "SACRE BLEU! OH, MON DIEU! YOU ARE LYING!" Fifi screeched, but she quickly ran to where she could tell Little Beeper, Sweetie, Margot and Danforth had to be along with their intended victims, from the way things sounded to her. As soon as she was in the room, she could see Lil' Sneezer, Gogo, Concord, Byron, Bookworm and Fowlmouth in a large cage, all obviously being kept there until it was time for their deaths to be carried out. And she could see Little Beeper, Sweetie, Danforth and Margot working on the machine which they would be killing them with. She then yelled out: "STOP!" This made everyone, be it killer-to-be or victim-to-be, turn and look directly at her.

Then she said: "Zis has to end! I will not allow zis to happen at all! None of ze six ones in zat cage will die! Not eef I can help it!" "Okay, first thing's first. None of us have ever seen, much less known, you, whoever the fuck you are." Margot told Fifi. "And secondly," Danforth said, "who the fuck are you to challenge our goddamn authority, bitch? These are our prisoners and we rule this school, so we make the decisions around here!" "Non, zey are not yours to do with as you want!" Fifi exploded, determined as hell now to set things right. "Zey've suffered far more zan long enough at your filzy hands and now it's going to stop!" "What, one skunk is going to make us stop what we've made a living of for so long?" Sweetie scoffed. "Newsflash and big time reality check, whoever you are…" "I AM FIFI LA FUME…" Fifi snarled, getting so very impatient with no one knowing who she was despite now having learned what accounted for it. "I am not standeeng for zis, and your evil, along with zat of zose two traitors to Acme Loo is as of now goeeng to end! So is zat of Monty and Johnny Pew, especially since zey are veeseeteeng today and I eentend to stop zem and ze lot of you!" "Ha! Good luck with that, bitch!" laughed on out Sweetie. "No one can take all of us on at once, least of all someone who wasn't even here up until today for some fucked up reason!" snorted Danforth as Little Beeper flipped off Fifi with a middle feather finger from each of her wings/arms. "Well, I can sure as hell try!"

"Fifi, don't!" cried out Lil' Sneezer, knowing her name along with his fellow captives due to having heard it along with the other five, speaking for the first time since he and those five went silent after learning of their impeding fate. "We're all doomed, and there's nothing that any of us anywhere in Acme Acres can do to stop any of these guys! AAAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!" "There's one thing we'll miss the least!" snidely commented Margot. "The stupid little twit who is Lil' Sneezer…especially the sneezes!" "You can't save us! No one can! It's impossible!" let out Concord. "Run now! Save yourself! Don't look back! Dad gum it, don't fight a losing battle and lose your life, too!" Fowlmouth hollered. Bookworm and Gogo were pointing to the way she had made her way in, indicating that they wanted her to take off now and not become the seventh execution victim. They were somewhat more scared than the others, which was saying a lot, and thus were not doing anything but gestures even now, but what they were trying to tell her was of course only too clear. Byron was also barking in a way which could be translated as: "Fifi, please listen to them! Get out of here while your skin is still attached to your body!" "I'd listen to them if I were you, you putrid priss!" Fifi heard the voice of Roderick said as he and Rhubella entered the room Fifi had run to. Rhubella then added: "He speaks for me, himself and everyone here who isn't you when he says that, with the exception of the six victims we intend to kill, who are trying to say the painful truth to you in a nice way, of course!"

"NON! NEVER!" Fifi shouted. "I will NOT selfishly run away when six eennocents are een need of rescueeng! I don't care eef I have to take you all on! I weel eizer bring you down and put a stop to zis and to Montana Max and Johnny Pew, or die tryeeng!" "Suit yourself, bitch!" an ultra-fast sequence of fire words made by Little Beeper and his speedy running on the floor said. "It just means you're going to fight a losing battle, with the latter as your only option, and you'll be dying a cruel death as the seventh of our slaughter victims!" "I'll believe zat if it happens in ze end, merci very much!" Fifi retorted as she sprayed her odor blasts at Little Beeper as well as Sweetie, while she leapt about to kick Roderick in the jaw and punch Rhubella across the face at the same time as dodging the charges of Danforth and Margot. "Hang on, unfortunate ones! I'm goeeng to free vous as soon as zese bastards and beetches are taken care of!" She wrapped her tail around Danforth and Margot and tossed them both into a wall, knocking them out with the force and strength with which she threw them. "Two down, four to go!" Fifi shouted as she did another stink spray at Rhubella and Roderick, both of whom started gasping and Fifi said to the two of them: "Well, eef you deedn't get a nasty dose of my scent before, zen you certainly have now, no? And a well deserved one, at zat!" She kicked Roderick in the balls, incapacitating him due to how sudden and hard it was, and she grabbed Rhubella by the tail, slamming her into her boyfriend before slamming her to the floor and one last time onto Roderick, knocking them both into a coma. "Okay, now for zee traitors to Acme Loo." Fifi said.

But just then, Little Beeper and Sweetie had recovered from the cloud of musk she'd hit them with, and were unsurprisingly pissed off as hell for how Fifi sprayed them. So just as Fifi's sentence had been finished, Little Beeper was zooming in and knocking her down, making her fall onto the floor as Sweetie snapped: "Hey, we're right here, bitch! And don't think we don't intend to unleash utter retribution on your furry purple ass for choking us with your stench and, from the looks of things, beating our buddies to pieces! It's time for you to be nice and lowered in the pecking order! To the land of the dead in hell!" She began pecking Fifi, who was going: "Le OW! Le OWOWOWOW! LE OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! BIRD BRAINED BEETCH!" She swung one of her hands backwards, and the swipe of a slap hit Sweetie dead on, sending her flying into the ceiling uncontrollably and hitting it hard, knocking her out. She fell to the floor and Fifi looked to her other avian adversary, who was glaring her down as Fifi said then and there: "Zat's it, Leetle Beeper. Eet's now down to just vous and moi!" Beeper then ran as so to form fire words on the floor that said: "Yeah, but pretty soon it'll be down to just me! Those others you knocked out. You, on the other hand, will not be quite so lucky as that." He ran up to Fifi but she sprayed him with an even bigger or stronger cloud of musk than she had before and tossed him into a corner, saying: "Non! I don't zink so, speedy sheethead!" She, as he passed on out, stood up and said: "Well, so much for ze traitors and ze tyrants. That'll teach zose birdbrains to betray Acme Loo and defect to Perfecto Prep, and zose Perfecto Prep jerks to cheat and lie all zeir way zrough." She turned to the six she'd now free and save, saying: "Now, zen, eet's time for me to get vous out of zere and…"

"NOT QUITE!" Fifi suddenly heard a voice from behind her say. She turned, only to be zapped by a special laser cane carried by none other than Montana Max. She had the wind badly knocked out of her, since it had nailed her in the belly, and fell to the ground even harder than she had before, though she was still conscious. She looked up with some effort to see Monty and Johnny Pew standing side by side, with the former going: "Well, skunk boy, it looks like we got here just in time, huh?" "Yeah, we may have just been visiting Perfecto Prep, but it appears that we unknowingly made a good choice in choosing to do so, because from the looks of things here, whoever the hell this violet vixen is, she must have wanted to topple our empire and save those who are meant to be executed today." Johnny Pew replied. "Have no clue as to why, since she's someone I've never seen before and therefore must have never been in this world until today." "I don't know who she is, either, but I know she has to be stopped, after seeing this!" "Vous might not know me, but I know you are Montana Max and Johnny Pew!" Fifi told them. "Holy crap! She knows our names?" Johnny asked Monty. "Okay, beast broad, listen up. While I don't know why the hell you're here, nor how you can possibly know who we are…" Monty began, but then Fifi cut him off, going: "I know you because in my world, we attend Acme Loo togezer! You're a jerk and a bully 24-7 and care about nozing but money! And you, Monsieur Pew, stink, for you are nozing but a selfish, worthless waste of skunk who, despite his acting fame and movies he's starred een like Skunknophobia, cares about no one but heemself and would geeve away ze big photo of one of hees fans to ze first ozer hot skunk he sees, autograph and all, and who'd lie to ze former fan so he didn't have to geeve it to her and could treat her like a slave!" "Whoa, she's got tons of knowledge on us somehow!" Johnny told Max. "Yeah," Monty replied, "she's definitely got to go. She's the only real threat of any sort to our empire, to be sure."

"Just try to touch me, bastards!" Fifi shouted. "In my world, Pew, I kicked you out of ze theatre we were in after deescovereeng you for ze wretch that you were! And you always lose in my world, too, Max!" "Her world. She keeps mentioning her world. Is she nuts or what?" asked Johnny to Monty. "She sure is." Monty replied. "Though in a moment she'll be necro, if you know what I mean. Let's make it clear to her that, if her world does exist, this is the farthest from it she'll ever get!" Suddenly, other students from Perfecto Prep flooded in, making it so Fifi's luck went from bad to worse. "Non! I was so close!" Fifi thought to herself. When Johnny and Monty filled them in on what had happened and what they'd heard from Fifi, they were only too glad to help them strong arm the injured skunk and place her on the table meant to kill the ones in the cage, but now would kill her first. Said table she got shackled to, and at the end of it was a spinning buzzsaw blade meant to cut anyone who was made to go towards it in twain, killing them slowly and painfully. "Congratulations, bitch!" Monty told her. "You get to be our first of victims in this particular situation, and a demonstration of what the six in this cage have ahead of them, too!" "How dare vous! You'll nevair get away with zis!" Fifi shouted, but Johnny pulled a lever which was clearly used to start and stop the process of the machine and said: "What do you mean, bimbo dumbass? We're getting away with it right now, didn't you know?" Fifi looked to the blade she was being motioned towards and went: "LE GASP!" as the six in the cage all were yelling things like: "PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!" "JUST LET HER GO AND LET ONE OF US TAKE HER PLACE!" "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US ALL ANYWAY, WEREN'T YOU?" Clearly, they wanted to save Fifi after all she just went through to try and help them(it was nearly successful, too), but neither Monty nor Johnny paid their begging any heed at all.

However, just then, Mary Melody came running in, going: "Hold it right there! Not so fast, you bastards!" She flashed a blinding light which she'd brought along in the faces of both Monty and Johnny, and she also took out a hand held sonic emitter to assault the ears of all the other jerks present. After that, she went: "I learned of this and all that led to it on the news just a few moments ago, and besides how this is something I will not stand for…" She pulled the lever to stop the process of the machine while she did so, then continued: "…let's not fucking forget that my life, and this world and the lives in it, have felt so empty along with miserable for how there was a missing piece to them even before they got so awful and dark thanks to Pew and Max! I can now see that missing piece here, as well as someone who, with the right choices and leadership decisions, can help lead us to an all out victory over this tyranny once and for all! We lost last time, but we can win this time if it is done right, we have a leader like the skunkette here and we don't make the same mistakes as before!" "It's true!" cried out Lil' Sneezer. "Her name is Fifi La Fume, and she was taking out our tormenters dominatingly until she got zapped by Max here when he and Pew showed up!" "I can see that second part, and thanks for letting me know her name!" Mary replied. "Now, time to get her free." She swiftly looked for the buttons to Fifi's shackles on the machine, found them in a moment or two and pressed them to release her, but to her shock and that of the six ones who were caged, Fifi seemed to be out cold and unmoving.

Evidently, the fright of what she thought was going to happen to her had made her pass out just before Mary Melody showed up to save the day. Mary knew she'd have to revive her as quickly as possible, especially since the effects of her devices would soon wear off of the ones she used them on, so she shook and pushed Fifi's body gently while going: "Oh, dear. She's lost her consciousness from how scary her impeding up until now fate was! Come on, get up, Fifi! It is our only hope to have you as the leader of our rebel revolt! Get up, Fifi! Please! Get up!" And a second after this, Fifi was hearing a different voice while seeing through blurry vision. It had a sound like Babs Bunny's voice, going: "Get up, Fifi! Get up!" Then, as her blurry vision got a lot clearer, and she could feel herself being nudged and pushed some, she heard the voice of Buster Bunny say: "Fifi! Get up!" Fifi now had woken up completely, and she saw Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton, along with Shirley, Furrball, Calamity, Gogo, Lil' Sneezer, Concord, Mary, Byron, Bookworm and Fowlmouth. Fifi was surprised to see they were all in her house and surrounding her right now, and quite confused as to what in the world was going on. "Huh? What has…what has happened here?" Fifi asked them. "Where did I go to? SACRE BLEU!" She recognized at once all the familiar faces that she was seeing, and was more baffled than ever. "Wait…you are all here? I zought vous were in deeferent places after…where deed those Perfecto Prep villains go…FURRBALL? I thought zose awful alley cats keeled you! Calamity? What happened to all your casts? And Hamton? Weren't you and Calamity trapped by Elmyra in her sheethole of a house? Bustair? Babs? Shirley? Plucky? What happened to your drug-induced damages? I…I am so confused…and why doesn't zis look like Perfecto Prep, or zis like zat saw machine?"

"Whoa, whoa, Fifi, like, slow down!" exclaimed Shirley. "What are you talking about, anyway? You're in your junkyard car house, and so are we!" Plucky told her. "We all came to your place for a reason, you know!" Hamton put in. "To be honest, from her words, confusion and reaction to seeing us here, my money is on that she had a bad dream." Mary Melody said. "A dream…" Fifi realized. "SACRE BLEU! OH, MON DIEU! A DREAM! OF COURSE!" After a quick few moments of breathing in and out to calm herself down, she explained her ordeal of a nightmare to the ones in front of her, and following this, they both showed their understanding in addition to filling her in some facts and making other facts of equal importance clear to her. How so? First off, Babs told her: "Well, Fifi, we can all assure you, and I speak for us all when I tell you this, by the way, that nothing like what you dreamed about ever happened, and, in fact, it is the morning of the next day." Fifi opened her eyes wide in surprise, for she realized this meant she'd slept through the whole afternoon and right up until the morning she was now seeing her friends in. "Secondly, not only should you not have thought and wished so ill of yourself as you did," Hamton told her, "but even though this is naturally the case, it wasn't your fault that the big stink explosion happened at our school yesterday." "What?" Fifi asked. "What are vous talkeeng about, Hamton?" Shirley then explained: "Like, we found out, with some help from Calamity on his computer after we woke up from passing out and being suspicious that you, in a happy state, would just release a sudden musk cloud of that magnitude, since you've been happy and had an appreciable amount of control over your scent before, thus teaming up to figure out how this all could have happened…" Calamity then held up a sign that said: "…that in truth, you were set up by Monty, Sweetie and my archrival, Little Beeper." "Set up?" Fifi asked. "Yes, set up." put in Mary Melody. "Calamity's computer located the facts with some hard work on his part and it was revealed that those three jackasses put some kind of chemical powder into your drink when you were getting your lunch. It was designed so that, when you reached the level of happiness you did at the end of the day, your odor would go out of control, magnify itself and be joined by a different odor to make it twice as nasty to the point of us passing out." "And the reason that the three who did this to you didn't pass out is that they took precautions and made themselves fully immune to it with special pills well before the end of the day." Buster informed her.

"It turns out it was all part of a plot to, in one form or another, one by one, drive each and every one of us from Acme Loo until those three were the only ones there." Furrball said, in one of the VERY rare instance that he spoke English words. "They united and everything." Plucky a second later put in. "Planned, organized, gathered the materials, kept unseen, you name it." Then Concord let her know: "They also hid in order to make sure no one would find them out, and the three scalawags intend to have it so each way they drive each of us from the school isn't just one of a kind and unique, it's completely covered up so they won't ever be found out, even after they achieve their goal, if they do." "But we have a chance to stop them!" Gogo told her. Calamity an instant later held up a sign which said: "While we found the truth out on my computer, I was able to record the evidence and put it in a special disc which I gave to Babs to keep in her pocket and give to Principal Bugs. It's the morning, and before school starts, too. If we run to Acme Loo and get there before anyone else does, we can easily explain everything to Principal Bugs and give the evidence to him, and those three assholes asses will be grass!" "Oui, Oui! Let's move it, zen! We've got no time to lose!" Fifi said as they all started running out of her junkyard home in one straight line so no one would get crowded or crammed or anything. Fifi was now filled with rage and fury, to say nothing of fuming(HA!)with livid ire and vengeful vindictiveness against Monty and his bird buddies for what they did to her, and what they could have made her do in the state she was in yesterday afternoon(that is, take her own life)were her crying not to have made her fall asleep and learn how important she was. She was out for blood even more than the others, which was saying something indeed.

While they were on their way to Acme Loo, Babs said: "By the way, Fifi, we all hope you have learned a valuable lesson here! Two, actually. One, how important you are to both us, Acme Acres and the world despite the piss-poor way some ignorant idiots treat you, and two, be careful what you wish for. 'Cause you never know…it just might come true!" "Of course, and I weel remember well both zose theengs I've learned. Merci, Babs, and all ze rest of vous, for both helping me learn zat and for feeling me een on what I needed to know! I'm in ze mood for some serious retribution and payback, not like ze rest of you!" "Well, lucky for you, we're here!" Babs told Fifi as they then saw they'd made it to Acme Loo and ran into the entrance. Wasting no time at all, they all headed for the office of Principal Bugs and Babs produced the disc containing the evidence Calamity had collected, handing it to the coyote. Calamity then got his eyes focused on the television screen in the office that he'd put it into the DVD player of. Everyone did all they'd be able to do to suppress their fury and lust for revenge upon Monty, Beeper and Sweetie after all they did and planned to do. For obvious reasons, Fifi in particular. Lucky for them, only a matter of minutes passed before the teachers, professors and staff of Acme Loo came along, with Principal Bugs being no exception. When he entered his office, he was surprised to see all of the students of Acme Loo there.

"Hey, now, what's going on here? You're all at school early. And why are you all in my office, for that matter?" "We usually wouldn't be this early, nor in your office, Principal Bugs," Buster told his mentor, "but this is a serious and important matter, to say nothing of a dire one." "Oui. Calamity has ze evidence in ze disk you see him holdeeng." Fifi told Bugs. They all then took turns explaining what had happened yesterday with the stink bomb incident and what they'd all found out, with the exception of Fifi due to what her ordeal led to her doing and dreaming of, and learning what she did in the process. "Hmmm…this is a very serious issue we're talking here right now." Bugs replied. "Your evidence had better be valid." "Oh, it is. Believe us." Babs said, a second before saying: "Calamity?" As Shirley turned on the television set and Plucky did the same to the DVD player(they even snagged a quick kiss with each other bill to bill before both of them got out of the way), Calamity put the disc forward and Fifi changed the television channel to that of the DVD player. Once the disc was put in, Hamton closed it, Mary grabbed the remote and pressed PLAY and everyone stood back and watched side by side along with Bugs. By the time it was over, Bugs was furious, but also glad these students had showed it to him and quite proud of them for doing so. As well as how Fifi had learned her valuable life lesson and that all the others here managed to put the evidence together. "This is an outrage, but one which can very easily be dealt with. When Monty, Little Beeper and Sweetie enter school today, I want you all to tell them that they are expelled, and I'm going to spread the word to the staff who've made their way to this school along with me so that they will know of it." The others nodded, and then took off to go to the entrance doors where their three nemeses would enter through and get the nasty surprise of their lives.

Waiting for just a bit, they then saw them enter, with Monty going: "Okay, birds, we've gone over everything we've gotta do, and every part we must play. As well as who we're going to be targeting this time." "Right." Sweetie said. "Now we just need to…" All three stopped in their tracks when they saw all the students in front of them, and especially when seeing Fifi, who said to them: "Ze only zing vous three are goeeng to be targeteeng ees a new school!" "And that is if you're let off easy and/or there's any who'll accept your sorry asses after what you've done, you pieces of shit!" Buster snapped. "What the hell?!" Monty exclaimed. Calamity held up a big sign which said: "With the help of my computer, we found out you were the ones responsible for that stink bomb unleashed from Fifi and her subsequent breakdown. As well as what you were all planning for the rest of us. Principal Bugs is currently spreading the word as you can hear on his announcements." "You're all going to be expelled, and good fucking riddance, too!" Mary let out at them. "NO! For God's sake, this is all screwed up!" Monty cried out. "Oui, and don't zink for a second zat I didn't learn quite the crucial lesson yesterday about how vital I am to zis world in spite of what you tried to do to me and make me believe! Now you're goeeng to pay for what you did to me AND for what you would have done had you not been found out!" "To say nothin' of ruining her day and all of ours in the process!" Hamton added. "Yeah, we still remember how much it sucked when that odor made us pass out," Plucky told them, "and like Fifi here, we're all pissed as hell and ready and willing to take it out on the ones who made it all happen!" "Namely, you three fuckers!" Babs put in.

Little Beeper defiantly ran at them, but Calamity was ready for this, having had the long rivalry with Beeper he'd survived the ordeals of. He dove to the ground and did a spin kick, then as Little Beeper tripped and flew into a wall, Calamity quickly got up and ran at him so that by the time Little Beeper wasn't dazed anymore, it'd be too late. And sure enough, Calamity beat the living shit out of Little Beeper until he was comatose, then tossed his limp, out cold body in front of Monty and Sweetie. "One down in as many minutes, Monty." Buster said, then Sweetie yelled: "But that's the best that's gonna happen for you here!" She flew at them, but Furrball, in light of having the same kind of lengthy ordeal of a rivalry with Sweetie that Calamity had with Beeper, was ready for it, and while she swooped down to attack, he leapt at Sweetie and caught her in his hands, squeezing with all his might and not pausing for so much as a second until she passed out from tight pressure and lack of air. He then dropped her unconscious form in front of Monty, who cried out: "No, no, no! This can't be happening! It was going so perfectly! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU ALL APART MYSELF!" "WRONG!" Fifi yelled as she leapt in between him and her friends and sprayed him with her musk. "You were the one who got all zis arranged and orchestrated, so vous will be ze one who feels my wrath and vengeance!" the skunk shouted while grabbing Monty in her tail, constricting him tightly and cutting off his breathing ability and also punching him in the face repeatedly with both of her fists. Finally, when he was on the verge of passing out, Fifi dropped him and kicked him in the balls, finishing the job and knocking him into a coma. "Take zat, you miserable little bastard of a unscrupulous scumbag!" Fifi told him triumphantly. The toons all congratulated each other for the part they played in this, however small, medium or large it was, and at whatever time it happened.

Later on, Monty, Sweetie and Beeper came to, only to discover that they were in cuffs and surrounded by Acme's finest. Turns out, Bugs not only announced that they were expelled but had also called the cops, knowing a crime like this called for an arrest, especially with what they were going to do following what they did to Fifi. And what they'd have done were they to have never been caught and met with success. Everyone was watching their arrest, including the toons who'd helped due their criminal asses in, and it had been made clear, as they'd soon find out by hearing it spoken, that they were being put away for a long time. In fact, by the time they were released, they'd be in their 30s and so would the other students of Acme Loo. "Dammit, I can't believe we're going to jail!" Sweetie snapped. "This is all your fault, Max!" "How the hell was I supposed to know that those losers would have a trick up their sleeve?!" Max shouted, but he just broke down into whiny tears when he heard it said that all his money would be taken and split to be used for a good cause in every way it could be around both Acme Acres and around the world, and following this, after all was said and done, the three were loaded onto the truck which would take them to prison. As it happened, they turned to see Fifi standing in front of all the other heroic toons, and flashing all three of them a mocking smile as it was said this was an incredibly good showing of how important all these students are to Acme Acres, Fifi La Fume in particular, and then saying: "Nice try. But who are ze REAL losairs now, hmmm?" and flipping them off with the middle finger on both of her hands.

Monty, Beeper and Sweetie all went into a cycle of swearing, yelling, whining and letting out yowls and hollers of disbelief, rage, exasperation, upset and frustration galore, and all of the other heroes of the day Fifi was in front of also flashed them a mocking smile and gave them two middle fingers, Furrball and Calamity making sure that they were seen more than the others by, respectively, Sweetie and Beeper, so the two bad birds would know that their archrivals had beat them and won the only battle that counted…the final battle…amongst how they also had all been defeated, their plan failed and Fifi was now feeling on top of the world, in contrast to what they had made her feel before. As for Buster and Babs, they made certain Monty could see their giant mocking smiles and middle finger pairs held up more than the rest of the hero toons, just like Fifi made sure of, and Plucky was doing the same to Monty, I might add. This was done for much the same reasons, too. Finally, after Monty, Beeper and Sweetie let out one last cry of fury and anger over their utter defeat and downfall, the door was slammed shut and they were on their way to the prison they'd live in, and be mocked in by the inmates, for years on end. After the vehicle was out of sight, Buster said: "Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of them for a while!" "And thank God, too. It's about time." Babs said. "Get crucial. Like, I totally agree." Shirley spoke. "I zink vous speak for all of us when vous say zat, no?" Fifi asked. "They sure do." Hamton told her, "and by the way, there was something I wanted to give you at the end of the day yesterday before those three monsters fucked it up." "Oui? What ees zat?" Fifi asked, and Hamton then a second later pulled her in and kissed her, with Fifi accepting the kiss and kissing him back. Then, after a moment, with the other toons looking on in awe, they separated and Fifi said: "Merci so much, Hamton. Zat meant somezing to me zat words can't describe, nor can money buy, and for zat matter, no one but vous can provide." "Hey, no problem. It was really my pleasure." Hamton told her. "You well deserved it. After all, as made clearer than ever now, it's a wonderful life…" He held her close to him with his arm and said: "…when Fifi La Fume's around!" They all had a good, long laugh after that, and along with all of Acme Acres(with the obvious exception of the now incarcerated Monty, Beeper and Sweetie), had a very bright and delightful future to look forward to. An almost utopia-like future, in fact. A wonderful life, indeed.

THE END

Okay, how did you like this story? Was it as good for you as I intended it to be? Ratings and reviews, please, especially you Fifi La Fume fans!


End file.
